Fridays
by Peonies-Not-Ponies
Summary: It was a Alphys Friday, Frisk's personal favorite day. Her excitement faded as her classmates decide to start to pick on her yet again. What happens when she can't stand the harassment? / Female Frisk because I find it easy to write it like that, older Frisk!


Frisk walked at a fast pace to escape the school grounds, quickly walking past the playground to search in the crowd for her yellow friend. The parents where all bunched together, being that Frisk attended a human school, she'd be able to spot Alphys.

It had been three years since the barrier had been torn, uniting the monsters and humans once again. Admittedly Frisk knew there would be conflict. Being a 12 year old ambassador to the monster race was terribly stressful. Then again, that was three years prior. The bickering died down.

Frisk often spent her afternoons with her new found family, of course having the royal family of the underground with them. They where granted a big enough house for all of her friends from the government.

Mondays where when Asgore picked her up from the school to go tutor the young monster children at Tori's school.

Tuesdays where when Papyrus would bring her home and try to perfect his cooking skills. At this time Undyne was banned from even entering the kitchen. The last time they'd let her cook she'd caught the stove on fire.

Wednesdays where Sans days, they'd hit up Grillbys surface diner. Usually having Alphys and Mettaton to meet them after they where done at work. Other days they'd head home and literally do nothing until Toriel would yell at them to do anything remotely productive.

Undyne claimed the Thursday slot. Every other week they'd go to a target practice. Undyne hit every target with her spears of course, but she'd try to get Frisk to be a pro. On the opposite weeks they'd stroll through town until Alphys got out of the lab.

Truly, Frisk loved Friday's. Not only because of the fact that it was leading up into the weekend, but because it was Alphys day to fetch her from school.

Anime day was Friday's, and it spread a wide smile on Frisk's face to see the yellow dinosaur fidget in her seat as the characters battled. Today however, Kissy Kissy Mew Mew 3 came out on DVD.

Weekends where spent with everyone. The whole home would be buzzing with the talk and laughter if their extended family.

So as Frisk weaved through her classmates, her heart filled with the desire to go straight home and watch the show. Somehow she missed the framilar group of peers behind her.

They grabbed her sweater neck, having her fly backwards to the ground. Looking up to the looming kids over her. Their shadows making the sun disappear.

The oldest spoke first, " Well if it isn't the stupid monster hugger guys. Where are you going Frisky Bits? "

 _Frisk despised that name more than she despised Sans corny jokes_

With a heavy sigh, Frisk gathered herself up before standing in level with her bullies. They'd done things like this since Frisk returned to the surface. Part of being an ambassador meant peace. And none of what they where saying to her on a weekly basis made her feel any of the sort.

Ninth grade was harsh enough. The homework was long and kept getting progressively difficult.

"Listen, I just want to go home. I don't want any of your insults today. " She muttered.

A girl with a long blonde pony tail stepped up and pushed her at her shoulders, "It's your fault y'know. My dad lost his job to a freaking cat. "

Frisk's mind tried to push away the options splayed before her as another boy threw her bag to the the dirty ground. His smirk made her know he'd have something terrible to spew.

"I wished you would've fell down that hole and hit your head Frisky Freak. You and all of your monsters. They're nothing more than underground trash. " He sneered.

Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks Frisk shook her head, "They aren't trash. They're more kind than you'll ever be! You don't know the hell I've been through to save their lives. "

The blonde spoke up, "Oh? Your freaks are a touchy subject huh? They ruin everything ya know? The two skeletons, goats, a fish, and some dinosaur? What kinda family is that? "

Shaking her head, Frisk stood her ground, "The best kind of family. I'm tired of you guys harassing me, the monsters try so hard to fit in. All you guys do is push them away and segregate. "

Stepping forward, she got into the oldest kids face, " You guys don't know what it was like down there. All you.. Children, will ever be is worthless beings spending their days living in their boring lives. You guys are the true monsters here! "

The boy swung, and Frisk dodged it. The options hovering in her mind as he advanced, the kids crew was cheering for him. Frisk shook her head and advanced to her classmate. Swiping her leg to make the boy crash to the ground, Frisk was extremely tempted to spit right on his face.

"F-Frisk what are you doing!? "

Her arms dropped to her sides as she turned to see Alphys in her newest Kissy Kissy Mew Mew shirt, mouth gaped open at the scene before her.

Letting the kid up Frisk could feel the embarrassment build up inside her. It went away as the boy's friends disappeared, it left completely when the brat chucked dirt right into Alphys face. When her friend cried out, Frisk filled with anger.

In complete rage, she tackled the boy to the dirt, pulling at his hair as he tried at Frisks gut. Fully enraged she took her hand and slapped him harshly. He went silent when she stopped, hair messy, her breath hitching.

" You're all scum. You and your stupid dinosaur too. " He spat.

Taken back, Frisk grabbed a lump full of dirt, " Alphys has to be the smartest person I know! Eat dirt you pathetic waste of space! "

Trying to push her off didn't work, with a mouthful of dirt the kid screamed. All Alphys could do was stand in horror as her friend picked the boy up and threw him back down. Turning around to face Alphy, the tears started to spill.

With open arms Alphys enveloped the poor girl, the sobbing mess drowned out her classmate that was lying on the ground. His groans where mere whispers to Frisk's wails.

Eyes narrowed, Alphy shook her head to the boy, " It's kids like you that make me feel terrible for our future. I'll be contacting the principal and your mother. "

His eyes grew wide, " No! Please don't call my mom! "

Ushering Frisk away, she turned to the slender kid, "Why? I thought I was a stupid dinosaur! "

Whisking her still crying friend away, Alphys grabbed tissues from her pockets, trying to calm Frisk down upon sitting on a park bench.

"I'm the worst ambassador. " She shakily let out between sobs.

Bringing Frisk into her arms again, she raked her scaly fingers through the girls hair. Now noticing how long it had began to grow, it seems like yesterday Frisk was a little girl with a Bob and an abundance of determination.

" Thank you. Wh.. When I saw them around you I knew something was wrong. You did exactly what an ambassador should do, you tried to make peace. Frisk, you're only fifteen. Think of everything you've been sent through! Don't let this get you that much okay? "

Her watery eyes met Alphys, "Are you okay Alph? You got dirt right in the face. "

" And he got dirt in his mouth. " Her sly grin made the tears dissipate.

" Can we go home? "

With a nod the two set off for their home, arriving to an empty house. Alphys excitedly put in the DVD, her expression turned sour once she found out that they changed the intro song. Shaking her head Frisk tried to pay attention.

As the movie drew on, Frisk's eyes grew droopy, her head coming to rest on Alphys shoulder.

" Hey Alph? " She mumbled.

The doctor looked to the girl, " Hmm? "

" We're not going to tell anyone I did that unless we have to right? I don't think Toriel will be very happy with finding out I shoved dirt down a kids throat. "

Letting out a small giggle Alphys smiled, " Don't worry Frisk, imagine if Undyne or Sans found out? They'd beat the shithead to a pulp. "

" Yeah.. " Frisk trailed off as sleep took over.

" Frisk! Why in the world did you put dirt in a kids mouth! " It was an echo that could be heard around the planet.

What a wonderful wake up call. 


End file.
